


Family

by Piehead



Category: Marvel
Genre: A Different Superfamily, Family, Gen, Not Your Average Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together since they were small children. They only had each other until Mr. Stark came along. The it was just the three of them.</p>
<p>And you know what? That was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are not my strong suit. I figured I was due for a different type of Superfamily, since it's okay to go out of the norm once in a while. I hope you all enjoy it.

Rogue wasn’t her actual name, but Peter liked her.

Not in that “she’s so cute I’m crushing on her” way, but in that “wow she’s an awesome sister” kind of way. They had an understanding between them, and Peter liked that.

Sure they made each other angry sometimes, like when Peter drank the last of the milk in the fridge or Rogue left the temperature stove turned up too high and Peter’s action figures melted a bit. But hey, they got over things like that. Two kids like them weren’t made to be mad at someone who willingly chose to be around them, two freaks that had lost the only family that actually cared. All they had was each other.

Having parents that were never home had its benefits, but sometimes even with just the two of them it got pretty lonely. Maybe that was why it was so easy to run away together. Their parents probably never even noticed they’d disappeared. Peter made sure they ate, and Rogue always managed to find a place for them to stay at night, even if they were chased out at six am, it never really mattered, because they always had each other to be with.

The foster system caught up with them again when they were thirteen, but that didn’t bother either one of them. They made it clear that if anyone wanted one of them, they’d have to have both of them. Peter refused to be taken in by anyone that thought Rogue was too wild, and Rogue refused to be adopted by anyone that thought Peter too frail. They were together and it would stay that way forever and always.

Maybe that was what Mr. Stark saw in them. Maybe it was how one fought for the other when something unjust happened in the Orphanage. Maybe it was the way Rogue snarked back at him, or the way Peter could hold advanced conversations on physics with him that made Mr. Stark want both of them together. Company was what he’d said to them when they’d asked why. Rogue saw it in his eyes, too. She had a knack for that. Seeing the truth weaved in the lies. Mr. Stark was lonely, but he didn’t want to admit it.

It was a new experience for both of them, living in the prestigious Stark Tower. Mr. Stark told them that they could just call him Tony; they didn’t have to be so formal and they didn’t have to call him dad if they didn’t want to. Peter and Rogue liked that.

When Rogue’s powers manifested, Tony hadn’t seemed as surprised as they’d thought he’d be. He seemed more fascinated than anything, but he never pushed Rogue into any tests. She was his daughter, he wouldn’t experiment on her. Peter didn’t mind that he couldn’t touch Rogue’s skin anymore. She wore clothing that covered her skin, but that was fine, because that didn’t mean they couldn’t still curl up together when one of them has a nightmare. They’d even taken to crawling in bed with Tony sometimes.

The spider bite on that field trip changed even more for the Stark Family. Tony told them all the time he didn’t believe in “fate” or “destiny”, but he still chalked it up to just that. Both of them having powers was “fate” saying that they were destined to be intertwined forever. Maybe he only said that because he’d had a little too much to drink, but Peter and Rogue believed him completely.

The drinking wasn’t often, and Tony wasn’t a loud or abusive drunk. Usually when he drank, he just wanted to sit quietly with Peter and Rogue on the couch. There wasn’t any talking when they just sat together, and it wasn’t uncomfortable either. It was nice to just sit and know that the two people they were with loved them unconditionally.

They weren’t a normal family, not by a longshot. But normal wasn’t a necessity when you had people who loved you. In the case of the Stark Family, who were all far from normal, that was the best part.


End file.
